darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
32
Roger admits to Elizabeth that David tried to kill him; When Sheriff Carter questions her, she lies to protect David. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Here in Collinwood, there is a moment of quiet. Even the wind has subsided, and the threat of a storm is a thing of the past. But there are other storms, the unending chill of fear that sweeps through the silent corridors, always reminding a man of how close he has come to death. Roger tells Elizabeth that David tried to kill him and recounts at length several facts. He shows her the bleeder valve. Bill tells Carter that Burke is guilty. They tell each other about the detective. Bill likes Burke and Carter asks Bill about David's relationship with Roger. Roger calls David and "his wife, Laura" bad names. They married after Burke's trial; prior to that, she had been Burke's girl. David was born almost 8 months after the wedding. He implies something about David's paternity. Roger believes his time with David is over. Bill tells Jonas that David hoped Roger would die. Jonas uses forensic evidence to clear Burke, whom he now claims he never really suspected. Bill tells Jonas that he's out of his mind. Jonas says he hopes so. Bill also tells him that David is unpredictable, a little wild maybe, but he can't bring himself to say what Sheriff Carter is hinting that David tried to do. Bill is skeptical but comes around; Jonas isn't sure what to do about his evidence. Roger and Elizabeth argue; he wants David sent away and she wants to protect him. Elizabeth says David’s been forced to live with Roger's guilt, which he claims not to have. Elizabeth scolds Roger on his behavior towards David and tells him she wants to stand by David as she did Roger; Roger flatly states David may not be his son. Elizabeth insists David is the last Collins. She plans to cover the whole thing up. The cops arrive. Roger thinks Burke's arrest at this time would be ironic. Roger clears Burke, which annoys Elizabeth. Elizabeth tries to stop Roger and Jonas from implicating David by lying that the bleeder valve was terminally loose (per Matthew). Jonas has a glint in his eye, and insinuates that David is guilty. Roger tells Liz that a day will come when she regrets protecting David. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: He's still your son. : Roger: He's a monster, Liz, he's been nothing but trouble to me since the day he was born. David and his mother. My loving wife and my adoring son. Laura and David. Love and respect. Liz, it was hell. : Bill: Jonas, you're out of your mind. : Bill: Look, David's unpredictable, sure, a little wild maybe, but he wouldn't try to... Jonas, I can't even say it. : --- : Elizabeth: Our family stands together. We always have and we always will. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Frank Schofield as Bill Malloy → * ← Michael Currie as Jonas Carter Background information and notes Production * Laura Collins, Roger's wife, is mentioned by name for the first time. She does not appear until 123. * Final appearance of actor Michael Currie and the character Jonas Carter. He will be succeeded in role of Sheriff by George Patterson. Story * After Elizabeth tells Roger the family stands together, she points to portraits of Jeremiah Collins, Isaac Collins and Benjamin Collins, claiming they stood together as family. * David was born 8 months after Laura and Roger married. Bloopers and continuity errors * Roger states that he and David have been at Collinwood for two months. A day earlier, in episode 13, Matthew said it was only one month. * Joan Bennett takes a long time for her entrance at the very beginning of the episode, causing Louis Edmonds to have to wait in the foyer for her. * Several actors fluff their lines. Louis Edmonds calls Elizabeth "David," Joan Bennett calls Roger "father," and Michael Currie says "flishing fleet." * As Sheriff Carter leaves Collinwood, he can be seen walking past the end of the set, as the wall was not extended far enough. End credits announcements * What can one American jeep patrol do against Rommel's mighty Africa Corps? Watch ' ' Monday nights in color starting in September here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 32 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 32